List of Animals in Dino Run
The main characters (things) in Dino Run are animals. There are many different animals that can be found in the game. Most of them can be found in the UFO at the end of Beyond Apocalypse with a mate and two offspring. Dinosaurs 'Diplodocus' (DIP-loh-DI-kus) Diplodocus can be found in certain tar pits and craters. The Player usually runs over them like a bridge. The original name means "double-beam". Supersaurus (SOOP-er-SAUR-us) Supersaurus can be found only in the space ship. There is also one in the background in the main menu. The name means "super reptile". Ankylosaurus (ANE-kee-LOH-saur-US) Ankylosaurus are rather rare, but can be found on top of a pile of rocks in various levels. These dinosaurs are the most uncommon dinosaurs in the game. You can't kill them. The name means "armored lizard". The only thing they do is swing their tail. Triceratops Triceratops (trie-SER-a-tops) Triceratops are qaudrapedal herbivores. When getting too close to a triceratops, it may charge at you. The name means "three horned face". 'Stegosaurus' (STEG-o-SAUR-us) Stegosaurus can be found nearly anywhere in the game. It is probably the most commonly occuring large dino, appearing even more often than triceratops. It will only lumber around and can only hinder the player's progress by slowing him or her down. They can be in water and tar pits. The name means "roof reptile". Parasaurolophus (PA-ruh-SORE-oh-LOAF-us) The player can jump on to the backs of these dinosaurs and ride them like a bipedal horse. Parasaurolophus can pass other annoying dinos that get in the way. However, the player will not be able to eat critters and eggs, which may be crushed underfoot. The name means "hooting lizard crest". The Player The player is an unidentified dromaeosaurid. You may customize it to your own extent by giving it a hat or changing its body colour. It is the quickest dinosaur in the game. 'Tyrannosaurus Rex' (Ty-RAN-oh-SAUR-us-WRECKS) Seen only as skeleton in level 3. The dinosaur's egg can be found in level 3. The name means "tyrant lizard king". 'Amphicoelias' (AM-fee-SOH-lee-as) The Amphicoelias was the biggest dinosaur that ever existed and is a sauropod. It reached 200 feet (60 meters) long, making it even longer than the Blue Whale and the longest animal that ever lived. It was only seen as a giant skeleton in level 6 (Apocalypse on Easy). Its name means "biconcave", or hollowed on both sides, for the shape of its vertebrae. Brachiosaurus (BRAK-ee-oh-saw-rus) This dinosaur acts as bridge in a couple tar pits. The name means "arm reptile". Critters Critters give your dino points when eaten. They also give you Bones, DNA (1 for every 8 Lizards) and a small speed boost. Runners - 50pts Green Lizards - 100pts Brown Lizards -150pts Purple Lizards - 250pts Birds - 200pts Fish - 50pts Worms - 50pts 'Lizards' Lizards are fairly common and can be brown, green, or purple. They can also be tricky to catch if you are slow, as they can jump and are more fast-paced than runners. Runners Runners are the main food source of the game. They are small, brown, and box-shaped. Runners can also jump. Fish These aquatic critters are found in ponds. They will occasionally leap out of the water. Birds White birds can be found on top on many things such as cliffs, boulders, branches, etc. They will fly away when you come near, so the player usually has to jump to catch one. Worms Worms can often be found tunneling in the ground. They will surface every few seconds, during which time they can be eaten. ' Other Creatures 'Pterodactylus The player can jump up and be carried by these flying creatures. You can eat critters while in the air, but hitting a meteor or a dino will make you fall. Dactyl Chaining is required to get all gold trophies. The name means "winged tooth". 'Red-Hot Pterodactylus' These Pterodactyls fly low, and towards the player. They are red hot, so when you hit one it will force you back. You need to jump or duck to avoid them. 'PixelJam Mascot' The PixelJam mascot, referred to in-game as the "Little Green Dude", can be found in Apocalypse (on Easy difficulty) or Level 6 (on Medium on higher). Collecting him will earn the player a trophy, and a Steam achievement in Dino Run DX. Gallery Your Dino Menu.png|Your Dino It's HOT!.png|Burning dactyl hurting the player. Pteros.png|Player getting a lift from a friendly dactyl! Stegos.png Space Ship Art.png Doc.png|Large Dinos in the UFO LargeSmallExamples02 400.gif|Different sprites of a Parasaurolophus. Question mark.png Secret surival.png|Creatures floating above the entrance to Paridise BrontoEggg.png|Bronto egg with two ankylosauruses in the UFO Rampage.png Parasauruses.jpg|Medium difficulity Dino Sanctuary with a blue dino and a parasaurolophus Pyroraptor 1.png Spottedsauropod.png Alien.png|ALIENS. Dactyl.png Secret surrival.png|Parasaurolophus killed by player Crater 2.png|Brown & black dino stuck in a trap A Trisaratops.png Large Dinos in Plant D.PNG|Large Dinos in Planet D Amphicoelias DR.png Dino Derby.png Fish Dinorun.png bandicam 2013-10-28 20-34-10-828.jpg|Dino Run SE Menu Screenshot 275.png|Dino Run DX Menu See also *List of Dino Run Games Category:Animals Category:Dino Run Wiki Category:Lists